Old Memories, a Letter, New Family
by ZivaDavid123
Summary: Old Memories come to light, a letter that explans it all, a new family that was always there. How will Harry react when he finds out that all three of these are connected? please read, find out and review. Warning: talk of abuse and will contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm back with another story. Sorry about the updates for the Not So New Father: Severus Snape. It's been a long month for me. But I will try to get the updates as fast as I can. I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with these stories so please be patient. Thanks, Zivadavid123

Anyways, here's my new story—**Old Memories, a Letter, New Family**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

**Old Memories, a Letter, New Family**

Chapter 1: The Letter

Thirteen year old Harry Potter looked at his standard book of Transfiguration for third year students. He had it standing up looking at it so he could read a letter that was placed in his book that morning. It was a letter from his mother, Lillian Elizabeth Evan-McGonagall-Potter. Professor McGonagall saw this and asked him to stay after class. He opened the letter.

'Dear Harry,

Hello, son. As I sit here writing this I wonder when you'll get this. I'm hoping that it's during your transfigurations class. There is a story that you need to hear, one that is of our family. At the moment you are only 7 months old and crawling away from your Nana, trying to get your favorite blanket from James.

Harry, when you were little you called Minerva 'Nana' and Albus 'Papa'. Sirius was Pad'oot, and Mooney was Remus, but most times you called him 'Papa wolf' when Albus wasn't around. Severus was 'Sevvy'. You would call me mama when you were happy, Mummy when you were scared or hurt or sad. Some of the things I'm going to tell you may be hard to comprehend at first, but we are all family.

Albus adopted Severus, Remus, and James during their third and fourth year. Minerva adopted Sirius and me after our second year. You are the best thing in my life that has ever happened to our family. But what's really going to shock is that James isn't your father… Severus is.

Severus and I were married before James was married to me. James knows that you're not his son, but HE STIILL LOVES YOU! James has said over and over again that he still loves you his son or not he was happy at the chance to raise you while he could.

I ask that you give Severus a chance, please. Minerva can help you find him. She always knows where he is. I love you, Harry. Oh before I forget. There are two birth certificates in the Potter vault. One is your real birth certificate the other is the one that was made after your adoption. Your birth name is Alexander Severus Snape. Your adopted name is Harrison James Potter. You have a glamour charm on that will wear off the second night that you stay with him.

Severus made me a promise to keep you safe. He is my first true love. He won't go back on his word. Please go with Mother to the Potter vault. Everything you need is in there. Please give Severus a chance. I've given this to Mother to give to you when she thought you were old enough to know the truth.

Love, your mum,

Lily.'

Harry sat their looking at the letter for a while. He didn't notice that class had ended and the he was there with just his friends and Professor McGonagall. Ron and Hermione were a bit worried. Albus and Minerva had filled them in on what was going to happen at the beginning of the year. They had a meeting with Severus and Remus and realized that Severus was just putting up and act to keep up with his reputation. Harry realized that he was alone with his friends and Professor McGonagall.

"Nana?" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry?"

"They know?" Harry asked referring to his so called family.

"Yes, Harry. They know."

Harry let his head fall onto the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews. Sorry for the late updates. But the stories that I'm writing are on to different computers. I will be on spring break for the next two weeks. Sorry the chapters are short but I'm trying.

Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

**Last chapter:**

"Nana?" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry?"

"They know?" Harry asked referring to his so called family.

"Yes, Harry. They know."

Harry let his head fall onto the desk.

**Chapter 2: The Explosion**

Minerva looked at Harry. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. The room was quiet. Severus came in with a stack of papers.

"Minerva, I have the latest test here. What's going on? Detention?"

"No, Albus gave Harry the letter."

"Oh." Severus said.

"OH? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? IS 'OH?' WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU KNEW ABOUT ME LONG BEFORE VODLEMORT'S ATTACK AND YOU STILL DIDN'T TAKE ME IN AFTER! I'VE BEEN LIVING WITH MY SO CALLED RELATIVES ABUSE FOR TWELVE YEARS! NOT ONCE DID YOU COME TO SEE ME. NOT ONCE DID YOU THINK OF ME! When I first started at here all I knew of this world is what Hagrid had told me and what my friends had told me. When I got here, I found out that the Potions Master hates me for something my father did long ago. and I just serve as your worst nightmare! You thought I'd be just like him. Oh, but did it slip your mind that you're my biological father? I hate you! I hate You!" Harry yelled then ran from the room.

"Well, that went well." Severus said he looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Ron and Hermione, why don't you both go to your classes. Here's your pass."

Severus sat on one of the tables. He turned and looked Minerva as she then leaned against the desk. She sent a patronus to Albus. Minerva and Severus cancelled their classes for the rest of the day and talked about what to do with Harry. Albus came in with a fussing thirteen year old boy with him. Harry continued to struggle until Albus placed a stinging smack to his backside and sent him to stand in the corner.

"OW! Professor, I'm not standing in the corner!" Harry replied.

"It's either the corner or over my knee." Albus said sternly.

Harry glared at them and then went to the corner. While the adults talked.

"Where did you find him?"

"The Owlery. He was sitting on the ledge of the window."

"The High up one?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Albus said.

"No one didn't say I couldn't. Don't know what the big deal is. No one cares about me. Not even my father." Harry mumbled.

"No talking in time out. And there are a lot of people who care-"

"No, there are a lot of people that care about the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry Potter/Snape. They don't care about how I feel."

"Of Course, care Harry. I care." Severus said.

Harry shrugged off what he said. Not really caring for what the Potions Master said, he let his mind wander off to what had happened when he was in the owlery.


	3. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Thank you for all of the reviews. I am working on the next chapter for all my stories. I'm sorry if the story is a bit confusing as I had gotten a new laptop and had thrown away my old one without saving my stories on a flash drive. I know in one chapter I wrote that Sirius, Remus and Severus are brothers by adoption of Albus and Minerva, that is still true, I had to reread my stories and figure out which of the chapters goes with which story! I am hoping to have them all updated right before or after Christmas or New Year. I would like you're input on my stories and would like to send me ideas on what you think should happen next. It would help if you also add the story that you suggesting Ideas for. If you have an account then please PM me. I'll try get back to you soon. If you don't a have an account that is fine just leave a review at the end of the last chapter. I know this probably sounds a little pushy but I really need ideas. You can also send me an email: Marilevy_123

Thank you,

Zivadavid123


End file.
